<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[財前越] 春山野望 by MeltingFor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832926">[財前越] 春山野望</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingFor/pseuds/MeltingFor'>MeltingFor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 財前光, 財前越, 越前龍馬 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingFor/pseuds/MeltingFor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‧原著向<br/>‧財前-越前視角<br/>‧事件發生敗者組後山特訓期間</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Echizen Ryouma/Zaizen Hikaru, Hikaru Zaizen/Echizen Ryoma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>本來嫌麻煩推掉了U-17集訓，網球也不是想打才入部的，要說留下來的理由，大概學長都是讓人無辦法的傢伙，後輩又是不讓人省心的類型。</p><p>例如這個不要命的，越前龍馬。</p><p>為了接球摔入河川，又被我像魚一樣撈上岸的後輩。</p><p>初次見面的時候是在全國大會決賽場地，隔著球場在觀眾台對峙。一眼看出我們是來自關西的對手，就大言不慚地挑釁，"你們是為了敗北才專門遠道而來的啊。"</p><p>和傳聞中一樣，令人印象深刻的傢伙。</p><p>關東的超級新人，打敗各大強隊名將的一年級，小金認定的宿敵。沒有一身橫肉或者長著毒手，就一副唯我獨尊的表情，戴著白帽子下的一雙大貓眼，傲氣滿滿地睨向人。</p><p>本以為他的個性也差不多怕吵好靜嫌麻煩，但意外的孩子氣和好勝，也許有一丁點的善解人意，答應小金要求不相伯仲比了一場。第一次看見那麼有趣的對比，跟小金的野性暴力截然不同，越前的球風優雅凌厲，像鳳凰初啼，清嘯之下卻蘊藏著耀眼能媲美騰飛於天的焰火。揮拍舒展的身姿仿佛千錘百鍊，躍動飛奔像精靈般翩然靈動，總括而言長得那麼標致，實力又高得服氣，難怪別人會稱呼他為網球界的王子。</p><p> </p><p>偏偏在決賽0-4落後於立海大的幸村。</p><p>幾天前賽場上比嬌陽明媚的高貴王子，失敗狼狽統統暴露在偌大的觀眾席目光之下，眼睛失焦，踉蹌倒地，一次又一次彷徨追球的模樣，青學的旁觀的都不忍目睹。</p><p>越前緩緩撐起身來，站直了身。</p><p>"不可能，我不可能會討厭網球。" </p><p>眼睛看不見耳朵聽不到直到完全五感喪失，沒辦法接球，連發球都比初學者不如，這種難堪無助，那麼倨傲的人是怎樣堅持不放棄的。</p><p> </p><p>"打網球很快樂！"</p><p>網球場上的他，全部的熱愛和快樂都匯聚成火焰，在流金般的眼眸中熊熊燃燒。</p><p> </p><p>轉身間精靈般輕盈飛揚，純真邪氣的笑唇邊輕綻，雙眼流淌著極致的琥珀黃金。我的瞳孔全是映著那球場上的人，驚艷如焰火烙過心田。想跟他打一場，跟我為了各種各樣理由隨性打球不同，那份純粹明亮讓我想跟他打一場，想看看他眼中追逐的網球，享受一次恣意盡興的快樂。</p><p>但轉念一想，不過是一閃而過的衝動念頭。雖然很能理解小金對越前的執著，但我個人一向對網球的熱情不至於主動邀戰，更別說部活額外的集訓了。</p><p> </p><p>後來因為任性的學長，陰差陽錯來到地獄的特訓，與越前龍馬開始了渺茫的交集。</p><p>無人會看輕這個幫助青學奪冠的一年級，但獨自一人以那纖細手臂嬌小身型攀懸崖過急川。每一次訓練比誰都走得前，跑得遠，搶得高，像森山翩然的精靈，皇冠最明亮的彩鑽，也像背負了地獄組精神支柱的巨人。</p><p>那般才能煥發又有一往無前的勇氣，也許後來我不再打網球，也會追逐他在球場上肆意飛揚的英姿。在特訓期間反覆見證著越前的好勝堅毅，不知不覺就會認為沒有人比越前龍馬更適合馳騁在球場上，戴上勝利的桂冠。</p><p> </p><p>但是這樣的網球王子病懨懨的躺樹蔭下，全身濕透，發著燒又昏迷不醒。</p><p>早上初中組的一起挑水攀山好幾回，揮拍3000次，跑十幾公里山路，已經大汗淋漓，下午又精神奕奕地像下樁般浸在河川分組雙打。河水將沒過腰，走動揮拍都費勁，的確能訓練肌肉和耐力。對面的小金興致勃勃地使出絕招，一球在高空直衝天邊而去，我判斷是要出界的棄球沒接。</p><p>誰也沒想到在我身後的越前反身衝去接，在球懸在半空中時，縱身一躍，清吒一聲把球凌厲地打回來，臉上閃耀著勝利得意的笑容，”接到了！"</p><p>——"越前！！" "小怪物！！"</p><p>耳邊是所有人的呼叫聲，我睜大眼，那精靈歛翅似的人筆直墜落，被河水淹沒，瞬間就拖到盡處消失在瀑布頭。</p><p>腦袋一片空白，回過神來已經追趕水流中愈來愈模糊的墨綠色。</p><p> </p><p>從十幾米的瀑布沖下來不是說笑，像被塞入高馬達洗衣機打了個滾，全身都痛。好不容易吐出水睜開眼，心跳的膊動聲還貫徹在耳邊，直到看見越前的身影。趕緊爬將過去一把撈起來，摸索著岩石上濕滑的青苔，喘著氣把自己和他推上岸。</p><p>"笨蛋啊，這麼拚。"</p><p>抬手把濕髮往後一捋，我忍不住抱怨一句。旁邊濕漉漉像條小白魚的越前龍馬毫無反應，我掀他翻身，臉色蒼白，水灌入肺的症狀。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，越前﹑越前龍馬！"</p><p>人拍不醒，我果斷一手捏鼻頭，一手捏下巴抬起，俯身向他渡氣。換氣幾次，看見胸膛有了起伏，把人抱腰頭垂下，用力壓腰掃背。他醒來嗆出灌下的水，好一陣子才停下。</p><p> </p><p>"喂……沒事吧？" 我輕聲問，但沒有回應。</p><p>我扳過他的臉，臉色終於紅潤起來，但依然蹙眉闔眼。</p><p> </p><p>"……逞強過頭的小鬼。" 為什麼麼拚命都要追那個球。</p><p> </p><p>我總結，青學這邊的新人看來也不讓人省心。</p><p> </p><p>輕易地把越前揹起，我朝陽光疏落的地方走去。</p><p>身量比想像中的輕，球場上的他會令人忽略這些，但這雙搭著我肩膀的手臂現在就顯得跟夾在我腰臂間的大腿一樣，幼細白滑，跟小女生一樣。</p><p>我嗤的一笑，也就想想而已。</p><p>找到樹影濃郁的地方，旁邊有個不太深的岩洞，附近多半不會有甚麼野獸，畢竟是合宿的地區。話說突然就遇難的情節，我也不知道怎麼處理，林裡難以分辦方向，大概等他們找過來吧。以越前的情況，也不可能一路濕透身滴著一地水抱回去。</p><p>打定主意，去林蔭處撿了堆起火用的樹枝乾草，回頭見越前小病貓似的怕冷哆嗦，我利索地剝光他剩下小短褲，也三下五除二脫下濕透的白T短褲，把人扣在懷裡，再砌起樹枝存和生火。</p><p>總算湊合，天色已經暗下來了。</p><p>心道也許明天出發吧，瞧一瞧越前被火光映影得紅潤的臉，探一探額，還發着低燒。像抱著上岸的小美人魚，半濕不乾的肌膚相貼有點黏，摸起來卻滑不溜手。</p><p>夏天濕氣重，洞壁滲著水汽，角落冒出濕潤鮮綠的青苔，但能抱滿懷的暖熱體溫讓人莫名的安心。早就這樣覺得了，沒有帽子遮掩，越前怎樣看都標緻俊俏。</p><p>平常能近距離觀察的機會不多，特訓也沒有空閒拍素材，我百無聊賴的指尖掃過他闔眼的睫扇，這下面是埋藏著流光的寶藏。捏住高挺小巧的鼻，要是平日不用鼻孔看天看人就更可愛了，但傲嬌系美少年也是可以的。手指停在軟軟緋紅的唇上，忽然聽到青蔥鳥嗚的叫聲，洞壁水滴隔秒緩緩墜地，火舌舔上柴枝啪啪細響，各種各樣的聲音屏蔽著洞穴以外的世界，燃起了肌膚相貼的溫度。</p><p>低下頭，呼出的暖氣讓那雙蝴蝶翅扇輕輕顫動，鼻腔間是陌生溫熱的換息。說不清的酥軟痠麻像綿麻般包裹住心臟，傳去手臂指尖觸電的錯覺。</p><p>唇與唇之間就只有蟬翼一樣的距離。</p><p>輕笑心想，如果沒醒來就親一下吧。倒數五﹑四﹑三﹑二﹑一……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>靠著洞壁醒來，打呵欠半睜眼，就對上盈盈一眨的貓咪大眼。</p><p>越前還好端端地坐在懷裡，但這副睜大眼睛的樣子倒不像剛剛醒來。</p><p>"……早？" 我啞聲道。</p><p>隨手拍一拍他的腰部示意趕緊起來，但人沒動。</p><p> </p><p>怎麼？那雙琥珀色的大眼直視我疑惑的眼神，俏生生的問，"你是誰？"</p><p> </p><p>好痛，摸摸心臟。</p><p>把他抱開一旁放地，壓下了想揍他的衝動，我說 "好歹也照面幾個星期了，多少認個臉熟吧，龍馬君。"</p><p>撿起柴枝看一下火種，我隨口調侃纾緩下氣氛，沒想到越前的聲音比平常稚氣綿軟，幾分天真地問道，"龍馬君的，是叫我嗎？"</p><p>手上枝條一斷，我臉上掩不住晴天霹靂，"吓？！"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>摸一摸耳釘，我有點不安偷望一邊在火堆旁的越前正開心地撕著烤魚吃，小貓似燙舌又吹氣的小模樣。</p><p>要不是連環出意外的事實壓在頭上，我大概也會以為這是明媚陽光下友好的露營遠足。說起來全國大賽時聽青學的說一年級的出意外失憶了好幾個小時。失憶是這種會像感冒一樣時好時壞不吃藥就會發的病嗎。</p><p>我忽然想起伸手去探越前的額頭，"燒是退了。" 雖然現在的狀況比起來，也是小事情了。心頭一黯，忽然遞到鼻尖前的烤魚串，望著自己的越前問，"要吃嗎，光？"</p><p>那張有不少擦傷的臉，因為那雙圓圓睜大的純真小鹿眼眸，平添幾分的調皮可愛。</p><p>"不用了。" 我偏頭不看他欺騙性的可愛外表，本來叫名字也就是開開玩笑的，還是別佔太多便宜的好，"吃飽了，我們就出發。"</p><p>"喔。" 龍馬啃兩口烤魚，頰上鼓鼓的道。</p><p> </p><p>深山林間找路不易，草野生，長得比越前高。我自然地走在前頭，撥枝拔草開路，原以為失去記憶的龍馬會在這種環境會有點害怕，倒全然沒有，心大得很。他不知從哪裡拾來了一根長樹枝，在地面輕敲開路，說棲息在附近的動物察覺我們的經過就不會驚慌失措，儼然一副小老頭拿著行山仗頤指氣使，我笑夠了就由著他玩去。</p><p> </p><p>經過一段路後，我蹲下身，回眸示意他上背。前面的路更崎嶇難走了，匯合的小支流聚成小濕地，但瞧圓石卵和水的方向，是上頂的路沒錯。</p><p>要是越前的話，應該會一口回絕吧。雖然不知道為什麼沒有記憶就沒有倨傲戾氣，但現在聽話得像初生綿羊兒的龍馬就主動地撲上背來，自然地雙手圈住我的脖子，雙腿也整齊地掛在我臂彎和腰之間，乖萌得很。</p><p>沒過一會，龍馬呼吸都聚在耳背，暖烘烘的，搔得一陣心麻。</p><p>"這是甚麼？"</p><p>我回過神來，指的是耳釘吧，要答沒什麼時想了想應付小孩子嘛。</p><p>"耳釘的意義嗎，就是代表重要的東西，釘耳上天天見著就不會忘了。”</p><p> </p><p>"很酷啊。" 他讚嘆道。</p><p>不可能吧，但龍馬的小語氣很少見，我還是勾起了笑意。一路無話，他的臉靜靜地躺在我肩上，綿綿的呼吸也許又睡著了吧。</p><p> </p><p>樹冠遮天，枝藤掛蔓，翠意垂墜，穿越密林的進度很慢，但好在不遠處見到更明亮的光源，是快到空曠處了吧，內心振奮能脫離叢林，粗手大腳撥開垂蔓，卻沒注意驚動了樹上的活物，一條倒掛的藤蔓猛撲而來，來不及躲開，竟是張開大口的蛇。</p><p>"小心！"</p><p>失憶的龍馬沒丟掉極快的反射神經，比我更快的反應過來，但相反於本能避開，而是抬手迎上撲臉而咬的蛇口。</p><p>那一身白鱗的蛇突襲成功，閃電般縮回樹叢冠裡。我凍結的本能被驚嚇衝血的大腦喚醒，龍馬吃痛的一聲悶，卻猶如炸在耳邊的雷。</p><p>"等著！”</p><p>百米距離也箭步直衝，我顧不得哪麼多把人抱到光照處放下，摸起被咬傷的手臂，我罵道，"是笨蛋嗎？"  明明女孩子一樣幼白的手臂，竟然勇猛地擋了上去，在外側留下兩個鮮紅的血洞。</p><p>這是網球新星重要的手，已經承載了許多人夢想，將來必定耀眼於職網的手臂。</p><p> </p><p>我當然沒學過怎麼急救處理，身上沒帶手機，瞬刻只想不讓他出事。鄉土笨方法也不知道管不管用都要一試。埋頭用嘴在傷洞上吸吮，嚐得鐵鏽的味道，倒是莫名安心，吐出來的依然是正常的血紅色。來回兩次，我停下來，抓緊那手臂觀察，蛇毒往往發作得很快，但眼見沒甚麼明顯中毒症狀，"沒事就好……" 是無毒的品種真是鬆一口氣，說完才察覺自己一直屏住呼吸。</p><p>暗嘆著這小怪物的神奇體質，墮崖溺水失憶蛇咬事件不斷也都有驚無險，不管是好運還是不走運，無事就好。</p><p>至於為甚麼毫不猶豫用這麼重要的手去冒險呢？垂下眼，那傷洞赤艷艷地回瞪著我。</p><p> </p><p>"像吸血鬼一樣……" 龍馬也看著手上的傷，喃喃自語。 是說我嗎？</p><p>終於輕鬆一笑，我抓起他的手腕，沿著舐去墜落的血珠。</p><p> </p><p>"癢，別鬧。" 龍馬輕輕掙脫幾下，又低低地叫了幾聲。</p><p>"光？”  扣住他的手，我充耳不聞。</p><p>“光——”</p><p>“好癢！"  </p><p>聽到笑聲，抬眼一望，龍馬稚氣臉上淺淺甜甜的腼腆笑意，雙頰緋紅，好像現在只是玩著撓癢癢遊戲。</p><p>是不是太可愛了？被這少見的風情撩得風吹草動，耳邊吹奏起焦糖味的輕快旋律，我閉上眼睛。</p><p>扣住手腕真是輕而易舉，人拉近了，偏頭就吻住了軟軟的唇，不在乎理由。</p><p> </p><p>半晌，沒有反應，我半睜開眼。</p><p>貓眼睜大大的盛滿了好奇和信賴，沒有半點害羞尷尬。</p><p>我微笑問，”還行嗎？" </p><p>心想多半要說還差得遠呢，但是龍馬短短思考了一下，直率地點頭，"還不錯。"</p><p>足夠甜了，我壓下笑意，結果捺不住笑出聲。最後捏住那張紅緋緋的臉蛋啄一口，我說，</p><p>“起來吧，我揹你回去。" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回到合宿大本營挑起革命的戰火，勢如破竹，以浴火重生鳳凰之姿盤鋸二號場。最後一場對決的結果不出意料，雖然在有些驚險的時刻才突破，但真田前輩總算沒有白費那渾厚聲線，中氣十足一番話扭轉了當時敗者組處於下風的氣氛。敗者組有動搖緊張擔心的人，但這與我無關。</p><p>坐在最前排，我慵懶地托臉休息，卻沒有一刻不微笑看著場上的越前龍馬。</p><p>絕對，不會輸的。</p><p> </p><p>與越前龍馬的渺茫交集也就這樣，懷著主人公都不知道卻不懼怕海風拍浪浸蝕堅如磐石的篤定信賴喜歡藏在心中。我經常不自覺想起失憶的龍馬確實很甜萌可愛，但果然在球場上一球決勝倨傲自信的越前龍馬，擁有特別懾人心魄的流光眼眸。</p><p> </p><p>事實是，當時回到訓練場，就驚動了一大堆他家別校的前輩蜂撲過來前呼後擁，把綿羊兒般爬我背上睡很香的龍馬抱走，一邊慰問檢查一邊打點收拾木屋休整。托小學弟的福，佔了木屋的初中組前輩特許我在龍馬床邊整頓休息半天。所以回歸正軌的感覺就是這樣，我環視一周，找到了在牆角靠著被撿回來的球拍，提起掌心握膠帶的感覺，一瞬間就擺正自己該處的位置。地獄特訓讓時光去得飛快，每天訓練到麻木的肌肉，總有些時候就停止了思考，一心專注在網球的領域。</p><p>身體的汗濕和乾爽互相交替，肌膚上絨毛的觸感溫度，就像失足在青苔狠狠摔了一跤只剩下幹勁俐落的痛覺就是了。之後幾星期的訓練變化不大，沒有意外自然沒有多餘的交集。雖然醒來的後輩聽說了落水被救的事情，夜裡特地向我來道謝，但那平淡語氣和禮貌這麼疏遠，覺得好笑倒像往臉上打一拳似的。</p><p>"財前さん，謝謝你。"</p><p>夜色下看著越前那輕抬下巴的臉還是熟悉的，觸感在我的指尖處也還有餘溫。看向他摘下來攥在手裡的白帽子，伸手把它拿來戴在那墨綠色的頭上，帽子遮了大半的臉埋在陰影裡。</p><p>我嗤的一笑，"下次別那麼拚了，雖然是你的話多半不會聽。"</p><p> </p><p>偏過頭就往宿舍走去，回去就好，微弱的月光照著路。沒有下次了，所以埋在海底磐石下的青苔就別掘出來啊，越前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然後打球日訓拍素材寫博客累就睡覺一切如常，不管黑心教練正密謀著卷起的集訓風暴，那邊因為風雨前夕鬧騰得像驚懼興奮的動物打起枕頭仗，也有人密鑼緊鼓地籌備將要到來的叱吒舞台，也有我這種千百煩事都不經心空淨自如的人，直到我被荷爾蒙騙得猛地摔了個痛。</p><p> </p><p>越前龍馬喘息著細汗淋漓的被我壓在身下，沒有衣物遮掩的肌膚相貼，那熟悉溫暖又白嫩嫩的雙腿向我腰間舒展開，臂彎托著兩隻小腿虛虛凌空掛，扣在腰後。</p><p>傲嬌貓咪般招人的雙眼一眨，吻過盈滿半滴的淚光，沿粉嫩的臉細細密密地親下去。呼呼喘聲冒出被逗癢的笑意。抬眼一望，越前臉頰緋緋，俏眉蹙起，雙睫蝴蝶翅扇般顫動，抱怨著癢癢的別鬧。</p><p>"光——" 叫得像討牛奶的纏人小貓。</p><p>我伏下身去在他肩頸彎處喘氣忍耐，他卻挺腰上來雙腿纏得更緊，雙手異常的主動圈我脖子拉緊距離。體溫像要燒著了理性的大腦，在心臟指尖胡衝亂闖的火焰處處燙得要命。</p><p>我閉眼艱難的吐氣"別撒嬌了……" ，可要命了。</p><p>胸膛相貼得兩人呼吸交換，心臟頻律跳動搭合一起傳在耳邊高速律動，配著交合處細碎卻聲聲糜爛入耳的水漝，快感快要將疼痛焚燒殆盡得腦袋只剩空白。</p><p>龍馬，越前</p><p> </p><p>自己急促的喘息，乍醒還在耳邊迥響。我嚇得坐起向四周一望，沒有人的房間，甚麼地方？集訓的宿舍但是難得的休息日。我鬆一口氣躺回床上， 喉頭裡莫名發苦。</p><p>瞧一眼下面舉起帳篷的布褲，頂端那一圈都濕了。想了想坐起來，我被自己蹭得一噎，前胸後背都汗濕得不行，心臟都伏伏跳動快速得受不了。</p><p>閉眼伸手入褲縫草草捋幾下，想把晨勃麻利的結束。</p><p>呼吸的氣都稀薄又苦，腦海混亂著想揍個臉出氣，一邊胡思亂扯手中的東西反而開不動，我倒回床去，抬臂捂眼。</p><p>耳邊又明明白白聽到越前喘息裡夾住忍痛似的嗚咽聲，那雙依賴著我的手臂緊緊貼頸上暈染著彼此的高溫。那才摸到柱筋抽動，陸續地噴射，濕透在褲面前後。</p><p>我大口吐濁氣，快感過後還模模糊糊，心想不成了。</p><p>那兩日一夜兩人獨處點滴胡亂拼湊起來的記憶體溫，愈是重溫，愈是變得熟悉逼真。我對越前龍馬有性意味上的渴望嗎？喉頭的苦澀在這個念頭之後融化成熱水，燙過喉間浸淫到身心脾肺，像一種滿足了些許的欲望，很快會覓求更多的飢渴。</p><p>這樣真的不行，不可能，受不了。想要越前龍馬，要死了。</p><p> </p><p> 我一拳鎚在牆上，一手捂著熱氣通紅的臉喘息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*<br/>
和那自稱右手不敗的人打贏了。</p><p>這就可以了吧，我朝觀眾席走去，眼皮上的擦傷很淺，摘下了帽子，正想用手背擦汗就被人扣住了手腕，抬眼看是財前さん。怎麼了？他把我拉近去幾步，撥開了額髮。</p><p>"真笨蛋啊……" </p><p>念在他人不錯，那關西腔說甚麼都像開玩笑，我就原諒他了。然後雙手捧住了我的臉，他朝我壓過來陰影，燙軟濡綿的觸感燙在眼皮上。</p><p>"……前輩" </p><p>我輕輕一掙，抬手想摸那處，卻又放下了手。他似無所謂的笑了笑，彎起的暗綠眼睛閃過愉悅狡黠。這前輩又來舔我的血。</p><p>忍不住小聲嘀咕，這傢伙真是吸血鬼嗎。</p><p>"甚麼？"</p><p>"沒甚麼。"</p><p>我把帽子戴回去，好像堵了甚麼般屏住了氣，才沒有臉上紅紅心裡咚咚的。傻子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [財前越] 光樹疏影</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>‧原著向<br/>‧財前視角 (一切OOC是我少女心爆發的錯)<br/>‧配合食用春山野望之後續 - Rising beat無限合宿時間線<br/>-------------------------------------------------------</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>合宿風雲驟變，初中組未征克之前，海外集訓組陰霾就降臨而至。</p><p>敗者組在三船入道的示意，對佔據強化選拔名單的高中生挑起所謂革命，迅速發起遊擊戰又帶著戰利品銅章凱旋而歸。哪怕是最後一名回來的選手我們隊的遠山金太郎也成功了。只是，原以為一直與遠山共同進退的越前不會例外，偏偏出乎所有了解他個性的人所料，他比誰都更有耐心在大球場上，靜待真正的海外組出現之時。</p><p> </p><p>大概他早就知道這場名為革命的挑釁，真正要劍指的目標是眼前的海外組十人。</p><p>明明年紀比誰都小，卻這麼沉著冷靜。</p><p> </p><p>他越眾而出，一如既往的眼如劍眸若鋒，直指頂峰。</p><p> </p><p>也許集訓期間經歷了時月，他早就習慣有意成為眾矢之的。但是球場上沒人甘願總是由一年生的為初中組出頭，那小小身影被擋在黑外套盟友的身後，也被隱藏在白外套合宿組眾前輩的籠罩後。</p><p>海外組的人還是沒法不注意他，朝他拋去一個鮮艷橙子。</p><p> </p><p>誰都不想見旁若無人以球傷人的海外組，氣勢像般若的恐怖球場怪物，會盯上這隻膽子太大招搖引敵的幼崽。</p><p> </p><p>浪如撲岸，新風引波，合宿如海底下的暗潮洶湧。愈發艱辛的日訓期間，有意整隊挑戰海外日本代表的球員都加強特訓，時刻躍躍欲試的臉。</p><p>喜歡網球的人，大概都是這樣。</p><p> </p><p>我向來保持自己步調，這種過於悠閒的心態讓我維持著適當的距離，置身事外。只是，沒有被影響步伐仍然平常心的人，還有越前龍馬。<br/>也許是我太過關注他，總在球場以外，會跟越前踫面。 </p><p> </p><p>晚飯後規律作息，七時半會出現在低年級樓層的專用浴室，白浴巾擦著頭髮，上身光溜溜像一條滑膩膩的小白魚，輕慢又斯然地游走在眼前。</p><p>是美國作風嗎？<br/>這麼安然習慣的越前龍馬。</p><p> </p><p>"財前さん—"<br/>踫面幾次，他吹頭髮的速度有點慢，似乎拖進了我該使用的時間段。</p><p>"你沒事嗎？臉...."</p><p> </p><p>我淡然瞥他一眼。<br/>"臉怎麼了。"</p><p> </p><p>"....沒事。"</p><p>他悄悄放下吹風機，不再言語就離開了小小的浴室外間。</p><p> </p><p>沒意識自己一直靜心屏氣，察覺到他已離開，才把懸起的心放下。明明是比他年長一年的前輩，卻像個暗自春心萌動的女生隱約在暗處被牽動心情，真是笑話一樣。</p><p>正要嘆下一口氣，我瞥見那剛剛被他佔用的台櫃鏡面方正，邊角有點霧氣模糊，但中央是清晰明堂的反射映照，我一如平素若無表情的臉，臉紅薄透。</p><p> </p><p>.....失算了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>翌日，我百無聊賴看手機的餐桌上，敲起了餐盤入座的聲音。</p><p>我懶懶往上一望，有點意外是沒戴白帽子的越前，墨綠髮絲下一張標致的臉，像鄰居所養的家貓來探險的好奇，眨著一雙俏生生的琥珀大眼。</p><p> </p><p>自助餐形式的堂食餐廳，他擺上盤滿滿當當都是各式煮魚，烤竹莢魚紅目鯛刺身煎鱈魚烤鯖魚花飛。想起當時草草用火堆湊和出來的山澗草魚，沒鹽調和都能啃咬得津津有味，看來對魚是真的喜歡到不得了。</p><p>讓人羨慕。</p><p>我忍俊一笑，朝他拍照，確實是一隻貓。</p><p> </p><p>因為快門聲而抬頭，那雙圓圓睜大的貓眼純然好奇地看過來。我朝當事人展示剛剛拍下來的成果，是他表情認真，低頭用筷子挑骨拆魚的模樣。<br/>越前有點無奈 "這有甚麼好拍？"</p><p> </p><p>"很可愛。"<br/>我抿唇一笑，這模樣很神似一隻幼貓急不及待對盤餐開動，份量比臉還要大兩倍的盤餐。</p><p> </p><p>"....隨你便了。"<br/>越前也不客氣，把我的冰汽水拿去喝了一大口，權作交換肖像使用權，還要我把其他照片寄他一份。</p><p> </p><p>"...你，真的很會使喚前輩啊。"<br/>其實比起感嘆自己，我想起的更多是青學和以外學校的前輩，都對他投以關注和照料。</p><p> </p><p>因為這個緣故，交換了電話號碼之後，看著手機上那一頁號碼，只是那麼點交集就讓我再次驀然翻動著昔日喜悅，很快卻變成磐石壓下青苔酸澀的淡然。</p><p> </p><p>當時不知道，與越前會連續不斷的聊天信箱，累積愈來愈多的認識和對話。躺在床鋪上，就像患得患失的人一樣，安靜地翻閱倆人的對話紀錄而暗自愉悅，不管記憶中總覺得會一瞬間飛掉的甜蜜，就像遠去的氣球遺失在當時的山野深處。</p><p> </p><p>「原來海堂前輩那麼怕鬼，有趣」<br/>「真田前輩有時候，真的很可怕。」<br/>是我寄去照片的回覆。</p><p> </p><p>「今天有見過小白嗎？我找不到牠。」<br/>「這首歌很適合你，財前さん」<br/>是他偶然傳來的訊息。</p><p>郵件附上連結，是慵懶的美國流行樂The Lazy Song。</p><p>戴上耳機，閉上眼聽著，手機輕輕搭在唇上，明明都是毫無意義的親近卻都甘之如飴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有時是夜間訓練，同房住的都是一二年級生，越前會傳來問訊「要不要一起？球場見」</p><p> </p><p>明明拒絕床鋪下層切原想要打球的邀請，原本是看手機懶洋洋的睡前時間，我卻起來順了球袋隨口胡謅藉口，不管身後為甚麼上廁所要拿網球拍的疑問，往有他在的球場去。</p><p>互相熟悉幾人能夠交替上陣，對於訓練應戰頭腦，制定策略更有效果。雖然輪流上場，遠山卻一直精力旺盛，沉浸在網球不知時日過，連越前都一旁觀戰到眼睏，靠在我肩膀睡覺。</p><p>就是小綿羊一樣暖呼呼，這些熟悉的靠近和觸摸，忽然會提醒我那天走出洞穴之後，龍馬曾經對我全然的信賴。在臂彎中夾著的大腿，圈著我脖子的手臂，伏在背上的相貼體溫。</p><p>有點心猿意馬。</p><p>"....揹我回去。"<br/>他闔上眼，輕聲吩咐。</p><p> </p><p>越前開始展現有點任性撒嬌的一面，我卻毫不抗拒聽之任之。對我來說，他本來就不讓人省心的後輩，不能掉以輕心的對象。</p><p>這些如同吉光片羽令人愉悅的互動，在日夜訓練身體疲憊到不能動彈的時候，似蔓延鋪生的青苔靠著一點水氣濕潤就能肆無忌憚生長，綿密又酥麻地包裹著身心手腳，讓人心情輕飄飄卻充實著愈來愈多的日常。</p><p>然而，這算是甚麼呢？<br/>我跟他之間，是由甚麼來維繫？</p><p> </p><p>對於同是敗者組一起經歷過艱辛特訓的外校前輩，所能給予小小的熟悉信任嗎？</p><p>像貓的天性一樣，想要撒嬌，要人類慢慢培養信任，最後會踏那肉印掌上來，向我展開柔軟的肚子？</p><p> </p><p>這是鄰家可愛的貓。<br/>屬於青學的。</p><p> </p><p>再夢幻可愛親近的泡沫，都是太過輕巧脆弱，不專屬於我的毫無意義。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但是我無法拒絕。</p><p>每周舉行敗者組之間的連續訓練賽，幾乎贏到終局的越前還是被柳打出一個失球，不情願地退到場邊。我默默看著他，人正好走到身邊，都沒在意自己手上是擦傷。</p><p> </p><p>我習慣地抬起他的手檢查傷處，運動員的疲勞損傷已經是日常，但是這麼粗心不管也不是辦法。似乎每次都要等著我提點帶他去護理室，不然就是習慣地處理小傷，用老方法唾液以快速凝血。</p><p> </p><p>越前臉色古怪，話音遲疑。<br/>"你該不會是真的吸血鬼吧？很奇怪。"</p><p> </p><p>"唾液有助止血。"<br/>我回答。</p><p> </p><p>——真是糟糕的藉口。</p><p>於是我只好牽著手把他拉到不遠處的飲水站，開了水喉用涼清水浸過交握的手。</p><p> </p><p>越前忽然一動，靠在胸口。</p><p>我想要開口說甚麼，卻驀然想起了當時的風吹草動，空氣中隱隱約約演奏起焦糖味的旋律。</p><p> </p><p>——不是的。</p><p> </p><p>也許是太頻密回憶，腦海中很習慣熟悉才會總覺得一舉一動都是提點。只存在我記憶中，春山樹疏影深處，洞穴晦暗的光陰，高草林間，倆人難得獨處的短暫時光 。<br/>不是越前和財前，是單純的光和龍馬。<br/>因為喜歡，才會一直想念被信賴那些甜蜜柔和的時刻。</p><p> </p><p>"光....さん"</p><p>忽然從下被抓住領子，我低頭，對上越前的眼眸。 </p><p>".....甚麼事？"</p><p> </p><p>像貓咪一樣軟軟輕輕地抵在胸口，就像是撒嬌。看著我表面上的無動於衷，他臉色害羞卻還是高傲耍小性子的口吻。</p><p> </p><p>"....你不記得那次落水的事了嗎？"</p><p>我忽然，唇張無聲。</p><p> </p><p>"等一下。" </p><p>原來不是毫無意義的嗎？</p><p> </p><p>"等什—" </p><p>我扳過他的臉，親吻。</p><p> </p><p>所以，鄰居的貓一直踩上門來討食，是為了向我撒嬌嗎？</p><p>原以為不懼怕海風拍浪浸蝕如磐石一般隱藏的心意不會被發現。<br/>原以為那些亦步亦趨的撒嬌靠近都是無意識，不盡然屬於我的。</p><p> </p><p>這張被攫住呼吸的臉，紅透可愛到櫻花燦爛的荼靡。</p><p>是龍馬。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>海浪成波，早早就浸潤成滿地青苔。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‧原著向<br/>‧財前視角 <br/>(OOC是我少女心爆發的錯)<br/>‧配合食用的春山野望之後續 - Rising beat無限合宿時間線<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>合宿風雲驟變，初中組未征克之前，海外集訓組陰霾就降臨而至。</p><p>敗者組在三船入道的示意，對佔據強化選拔名單的高中生挑起所謂革命，迅速發起遊擊戰又帶著戰利品銅章凱旋而歸。哪怕是最後一名回來的選手我們隊的遠山金太郎也成功了。只是，原以為一直與遠山共同進退的越前不會例外，偏偏出乎所有了解他個性的人所料，他比誰都更有耐心在大球場上，靜待真正的海外組出現之時。</p><p> </p><p>想來他早就知道這場名為革命的挑釁，真正要劍指的目標是眼前的海外組十人。</p><p> </p><p>明明年紀比誰都小，卻這麼沉著冷靜。</p><p> </p><p>他越眾而出，一如既往的眼如劍眸若鋒，直指頂峰。</p><p> </p><p>也許集訓期間經歷了時月，他早就習慣有意成為眾矢之的。但是球場上沒人甘願總是由一年生的為初中組出頭，那小小身影被擋在黑外套盟友的身後，也被隱藏在白外套合宿組眾前輩的籠罩後。</p><p> </p><p>海外組的人還是沒法不注意他，朝他拋去一個鮮艷橙子。</p><p> </p><p>誰都不想旁若無人以球傷人的海外組，氣勢像般若的恐怖球場怪物，會盯上這隻膽子太大招搖引敵的幼崽。</p><p> </p><p>浪如撲岸，新風引波，合宿如海底下的暗潮洶湧。愈發艱辛的日訓期間，有意整隊挑戰海外日本代表的球員都加強特訓，時刻躍躍欲試的臉。</p><p> </p><p>喜歡網球的人，大概都是這樣。</p><p> </p><p>我向來保持自己步調，這種過於悠閒的心態讓我維持著適當的距離，置身事外。只是，沒有被影響步伐仍然平常心的人，還有越前龍馬。</p><p>也許是我太過關注他，總在球場以外，會跟越前踫面。 </p><p> </p><p>晚飯後規律作息，七時半會出現在低年級樓層的專用浴室，白浴巾擦著頭髮，上身光溜溜像一條滑膩膩的小白魚，輕慢又斯然地游走在眼前。</p><p>是美國作風嗎？</p><p>這麼安然習慣的越前龍馬。</p><p> </p><p>"財前さん—"</p><p>踫面幾次，他吹頭髮的速度有點慢，似乎拖進了我該使用的時間段。</p><p>"你沒事嗎？臉...."</p><p> </p><p>我淡然瞥他一眼。<br/>"臉怎麼了。"</p><p> </p><p>"....沒事。"</p><p> </p><p>他悄悄放下吹風機，不再言語就離開了小小的浴室外間。</p><p> </p><p>沒意識自己一直靜心屏氣，察覺到他已離開，才把懸起的心放下。明明是比他年長一年的前輩，卻像個暗自春心萌動的女生隱約在暗處被牽動心情，真是笑話一樣。</p><p>正要嘆下一口氣，我瞥見那剛剛被他佔用的台櫃鏡面方正，邊角有點霧氣模糊，但中央是清晰明堂的反射映照，我一如平素若無表情的臉，臉紅薄透。</p><p> </p><p>.....失算了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>翌日，我百無聊賴看手機的餐桌上，敲起了餐盤入座的聲音。</p><p> </p><p>我懶懶往上一望，有點意外是沒戴白帽子的越前，墨綠髮絲下一張標致的臉，像鄰居所養的家貓來探險的好奇，眨著一雙俏生生的琥珀色眼。</p><p> </p><p>自助餐形式的堂食餐廳，他擺上盤滿滿當當都是各式煮魚，烤竹莢魚紅目鯛刺身煎鱈魚烤鯖魚花飛。想起當時草草用火堆湊和出來的山澗草魚，沒鹽調和都能啃咬得津津有味，看來對魚是真的喜歡到不得了。</p><p>讓人羨慕。</p><p> </p><p>我忍俊一笑，朝他拍照，確實是一隻貓。</p><p> </p><p>因為快門聲而抬頭，那雙圓圓睜大的貓眼純然好奇地看過來。我朝當事人展示剛剛拍下來的成果，是他表情認真，低頭用筷子挑骨拆魚的模樣。</p><p>越前有點無奈 "這有甚麼好拍？"</p><p> </p><p>"很可愛。"</p><p>我抿唇一笑，這模樣很神似一隻幼貓急不及待對盤餐開動，份量比臉還要大兩倍的盤餐。</p><p> </p><p>"....隨你便了。"</p><p>越前也不客氣，把我的冰氣水拿去喝了一大口，權作交換肖像使用權，還要我把其他照片寄他一份。</p><p> </p><p>"...你，真的很會使喚前輩啊。"</p><p>其實比起感嘆自己，我想起的更多是青學和以外學校的前輩，都對他投以關注和照料。</p><p> </p><p>因為這個緣故，交換了電話號碼之後，看著手機上那一頁號碼，只是那麼點交集就讓我再次驀然失措，那麼點驚慌喜悅，很快就卻變成磐石壓下青苔酸澀的戚戚然。</p><p> </p><p>當時不知道，越前會連續不斷的聊天信箱，累積愈來愈多的認識和對話。躺在床鋪上，就像患得患失一樣，安靜地翻閱倆人的對話紀錄而暗自愉悅，不管記憶中總覺得會一瞬間飛掉的甜蜜，就像遠去的氣球，遺失在當時的山野深處。</p><p> </p><p>「原來海堂前輩那麼怕鬼，有趣」<br/>「真田前輩有時候，真的很可怕。」</p><p>是我寄去照片的回覆。</p><p> </p><p>「今天有見過小白嗎？我找不到牠。」<br/>「這首歌很適合你，財前さん」</p><p>是他偶然傳來的訊息。</p><p>郵件附上連結，是慵懶的美國流行樂The Lazy Song。</p><p> </p><p>戴上耳機，閉上眼聽著，手機輕輕搭在唇上，明明都是毫無意義的親近卻都甘之如飴。</p><p> </p><p>有時是夜間訓練，同房住的都是一二年級生，越前會傳來問訊「要不要一起？球場見」</p><p> </p><p>明明拒絕床鋪下層切原想要打球的邀請，原本是看手機懶洋洋的睡前時間，我卻起來順了球袋隨口胡謅藉口，不管身後為甚麼上廁所要拿網球拍的疑問，往有他在的球場去。</p><p>互相熟悉幾人能夠交替上陣，對於訓練應戰頭腦，制定策略更有效果。雖然輪流上場，遠山卻一直精力旺盛，沉浸在網球不知時日過，連越前都一旁觀戰到眼睏，靠在我肩膀睡覺。</p><p>就是小綿羊一樣暖呼呼，這些熟悉的靠近和觸摸，忽然會提醒我那天走出洞穴之後，龍馬曾經對我全然的信賴。在臂彎中夾著的大腿，圈著我脖子的手臂，伏在背上的相貼體溫。</p><p>有點心猿意馬。</p><p> </p><p>"....揹我回去。"</p><p>他闔上眼，輕聲吩咐。</p><p> </p><p>越前開始展現有點任性撒嬌的一面，我卻毫不抗拒的聽之任之。對我來說，他本來就不讓人省心的後輩，不能掉以輕心的對象。</p><p>這些如同吉光片羽令人愉悅的互動，在日夜訓練身體疲憊到不能動彈的時候，似蔓延鋪生的青苔靠著一點水氣濕潤就能肆無忌憚生長，綿密又酥麻地包裹著身心手腳，讓人心情輕飄飄卻幻力充實著愈來愈多的日常。</p><p>然而，這算是甚麼呢？</p><p>我跟他之間，是由甚麼來維繫？</p><p> </p><p>對於同是敗者組一起經歷過艱辛特訓的外校前輩，所能給予小小的熟悉信任嗎？</p><p>像貓的天性一樣，想要撒嬌，要人類慢慢培養信任，最後會踏那肉印掌上來，向我展開柔軟的肚子？</p><p>這是鄰家可愛的貓。</p><p>屬於青學的。</p><p> </p><p>再夢幻可愛親近的泡沫，都是太過輕巧，不專屬於我的毫無意義。</p><p> </p><p>但是我無法拒絕。</p><p>每周舉行敗者組之間的連續訓練賽，幾乎贏到終局的越前還是被柳打出一個失球，不情願地退到場邊。我默默看著他，人正好走到身邊，都沒在意自己手上是擦傷。</p><p> </p><p>我習慣地抬起他的手檢查傷處，運動員的疲勞損傷已經是日常，但是這麼粗心不管也不是辦法。似乎每次都要等著我提點帶他去護理室，不然就是習慣地處理小傷，用老方法唾液以快速凝血。</p><p> </p><p>越前臉色古怪，話音遲疑。</p><p>"你該不會是真的吸血鬼吧？很奇怪。"</p><p> </p><p>"唾液有助止血。"</p><p>我回答。</p><p> </p><p>——真是糟糕的藉口。</p><p>於是我只好牽著手把他拉到不遠處的飲水站，開了水喉用涼清水浸過交握的手。</p><p> </p><p>越前忽然一動，靠在胸口。</p><p>我想要開口說甚麼，卻驀然想起了當時的風吹草動，空氣中隱隱約約演奏起焦糖味的旋律。</p><p> </p><p>——不是的。</p><p> </p><p>也許是太頻密回憶，腦海中很習慣熟悉才會總覺得一舉一動都是提點。只存在我記憶中，春山樹疏影深處，洞穴晦暗的光陰，高草林間，倆人難得獨處的短暫時光 。</p><p>不是越前和財前，是單純的光和龍馬。</p><p>因為喜歡，才會一直想念被信賴那些甜蜜柔和的時刻。</p><p> </p><p>"光....さん"</p><p>忽然從下被抓住領子，我低頭，對上越前的眼眸。</p><p> </p><p>".....甚麼事？"</p><p> </p><p>像貓咪一樣軟軟輕輕地抵在胸口，就像是撒嬌。看著我表面上的無動於衷，他臉色害羞卻還是高傲耍小性子的口吻。</p><p> </p><p>"....你不記得那次落水的事了嗎？"</p><p> </p><p>我忽然，唇張無聲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"等一下。" </p><p>原來不是毫無意義的嗎？</p><p> </p><p>"等什—" </p><p> </p><p>我扳過他的臉，親吻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所以，鄰居的貓一直踩上門來討食，是為了向我撒嬌嗎？</p><p> </p><p>原以為不懼怕海風拍浪浸蝕如磐石一般隱藏的心意不會被發現。</p><p>原以為那些亦步亦趨的撒嬌靠近都是無意識，不盡然屬於我的。</p><p> </p><p>這張被攫住呼吸的臉，紅透可愛到櫻花燦爛的荼靡。</p><p>是龍馬。</p><p> </p><p>海浪成波，早早就浸潤成滿地青苔。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>